The Evolution of Love
by The 2nd Avatar
Summary: The war has passed, and every year the Gaang goes on vacation to take time away from the stress of their lives. While there, they all make a discovery of how love evolves. NOTHING MORE THAN A SMUT FIC! LEMON IN EACH CHAPTER! Zutara, Taang, Sukka. All older.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: The Evolution of Love_

Genre: smut

Rating: MA

Katara sat on the beach, the hot Fire Nation sun shining down on her skin. The ocean brushed along her feet, and she imagined diving in, letting the water flow through her hair. She was so absorbed in the water that she didn't realize _he_ was walking up behind her. The Fire Lord. The man that ever since he had saved her from Azula's lighting, she couldn't get over.

He sat next to her, and she jumped, making him smirk. She couldn't help but realize that his gold eyes lit up when he smiled. "Hey, Zuko." she choked out, causing his smile to grow wider.

"Katara," he replied, "where is your brother and his fiance to be?"

"Probably off getting a heads start on their honeymoon." she snorted.

"Really, so your being alone has nothing to do with the fact that the sun is going down, and it's a full moon tonight?" she blushed as she shook her head.

"I like being by the ocean during the full moon, it makes me feel more complete."

"Ah, you know what makes me feel whole?" he asked.

"What?"

"You." Katara let out a strained sigh before turning to look at him slowly.

"Zuko," spirits his name sounded tasted like honey on her tongue, "we've been through this."

"No we haven't!" he snapped, "you talked, and refused to listen!"

"Aang-"

"Is sixteen! You don't need to baby him, there's other people besides you that can take care of him!"

"Like who?" she screamed, "I'm the only one he's ever loved more than a friend!"

"Toph for one," he shouted back, "and Sokka, and believe it or not, me. I love you Katara, and he does too. Enough to let you go and be happy." He put a palm on her cheek, and began to lean forward.

He was everything she wanted, so when he pressed his lips to hers, she let him. Fireworks burst behind her eyelids, and she let out a moan. Without thinking, she rose to her knees and shoved him onto his back down on the sand.

The ocean waves rushed forward, over them, but that only made Katara moan louder, grinding her hips into his. Her fingers raced up his arms, feeling along the muscles that lined his skin, and she dragged her nails slowly down them.

Zuko didn't speak as he rose up - Katara still clinging to him - without breaking their kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his neck as he carried her to the rocky bluffs so they wouldn't get caught.

As soon they were concealed behind the rocks, Zuko rammed his hips against hers, pinning Katara against the cliffs wall. His lips trailed along her jaw, down to her neck, and for a second there was nothing. Suddenly he bit down, a sharp pressure on her skin. His tongue darted out against her hot flesh, causing her nails to dig into his skin.

The pressure on Katara's neck increased, and increases, until there was a slight popping sensation. Light pleasure flooded her senses, and her legs tightened around Zuko's waist, pleading. He growled into her throat, pushing her skirt up, and ripping her bindings off.

And with one smooth motion, he was inside of her. He thrust once, and her eyes snapped open, a slight scream of delight escaping her lips. He rammed his hips forward again, once, twice, three times, so many times that he lost count. Katara's fingers pulled and yanked at his hair, sending bursts of pleasure down Zuko's spine.

There was one more thrust, and without warning a series of blinding color enveloped everything. Katara gasped, clenching tighter around him, and he rested his body against hers. He felt tears dripping onto his shoulder, and leaned back to see her face, worried at what he might see.

"Damn you, Zuko." She whispered with a smile, "why did you have to make me fall in love with you?"

"Because I love you too." he said back, pressing his mouth to hers.


	2. Chapter 2

When Katara went back to the house she was staying in with the rest of her friends, she didn't know what she was going to do. She couldn't ignore the fact that she and Aang were over anymore, after last night, how could she? But how could she end things, they had been together since they ended the war, what if he went into the Avatar State?

She bit her lip, pacing in front of the window, her heart skipping a beat every few seconds. Could she bring him out of the Avatar State if she put him in it? "Katara, what's wrong?"

"What, oh nothing!" she gasped, all but leaping out of her skin when Aang came in the room.

"You missed diner, and I didn't see you last night."

"It was a full moon last night, you know how things get to a Waterbender on a full moon." She muttered, clutching her forearms, making him sigh. He moved slowly to the bed until sitting down slowly.

"Katara, I know you and Zuko…" he sighed, rubbing his head, "I know you like each other. Maybe even love."

"How?" she whispered, face paling in dread.

"The sun shines on the moon, and makes her glow. It's an old poem the monks use to say, and every time you're with him, I see it coming true."

"I don't want to hurt you, Aang." She murmured, moving closer, but he just stood, and walked to the window.

"You didn't." he said evenly, "I've had you for long enough, I can't ask for anymore of you."

"Thank you, Aang." Katara murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder, and pecking him on the cheek, before moving to leave.

"Just one thing, before you go."

"Yes?"

"Why do you think we didn't work out?"

"I think that maybe in any other situation we would have. If we didn't come here every year we would have kids named Kya, and Bumi-"

"And Tenzin," Aang added, "I've always liked that name."

"Yes, and Tenzin. But we do come here every year; we've never missed a vacation at this beach. And if we had, maybe I wouldn't have fallen in love with Zuko."

"Yeah." He whispered as she walked out the door, and left. Not a minute later, Toph walked in.

"So how'd it go?" she asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"It's over."

"Good, she didn't seem upset though." Toph noted, lifting her body up and walking forward. The last four years had changed her, and in the most noticeable way possible. She had curves, and good ones at that. With the most beautiful skin, and hair, and eyes.

"Well, she is in love with somebody else. What did you expect?"

"For you to tell her the real reason why you ended it." She stopped in front of him, blind eyes gazing up at his face. He brushed a finger down her jaw before leaning in, and catching her lips with his.

"I was going to," he kissed her again, "but then I thought," and again, "I rather like having a dirty little secret."

"You're the dirty one!" she snapped, shoving him on the bed roughly, making him laugh as she jumped on top of him.

"I assume it's better to be the dirty one, then the little one." He laughed, as she snorted.

"Like I would care Twinkle Toes." She said, pushing her lips to his.

—

That night as Katara watched Zuko above her, in bed, with silk sheets, she could of sworn it was the happiest night of her life. He went slower this time, because he wanted to make it perfect. And each stroke was perfect, each moan, and sigh, every time she squeezed her thighs.

Perfect. But nothing could compare when she bit back her moans, muffling her scream in his shoulder when she came with his name on her lips. Later that night as she slept in his arms, he muttered one thing before falling asleep.

"Thank's Aang."

Neither of them knew that the same thing was happening just two doors down with a certain Airbender, and his Eartbending master.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two weeks since the vacation had started, and eight days since Katara and Aang had broken up. At first everyone had been wary about how he would act, but he was fine. He was more than fine, he was having fun! He said it was because he wasn't guilty about holding Katara down anymore, which seemed to do the trick, and perk everyone up.

Of course, despite the fact that they wanted to be secret, Sokka was the only one that didn't know she and Zuko were together. Suki had just snickered when they had come into breakfast that morning, Aang had known before hand, and Toph, well Toph wouldn't shut up about the vibrations of the 'wind' that night.

But even so, neither Zuko or Katara cared. Especially Katara. At that very moment she didn't care about anything, not with Zuko pounding into her from behind, her fingers curling in the satin sheets.

The feel of his hands on her hips, the way he pulled her back every time she pushed forward, his chest pressed against her naked back. She had to muffle a cry with her hand as he hit that sweet spot, and flipped her over, holding her leg up to get a better angle. His eyes shone bright as he dug his nails into her hip, and her toes curled.

With out warning, she grabbed his hand, and slipped his fingers into her mouth, making him groan. "That's cheating." He panted, and she grinned.

"So?" She asked, just as his hips slowed until they stopped completely. She let out a whimper of protest, making him grin. Suddenly he pumped his hips forward, hard, causing her to cry out. He did it once more, then twice, each time earning a new noise.

"Now who's cheating?" She gasped, and he shrugged with a swift movement of his hips.

"Me." He growled, slamming forward with renewed vigor until he heard the sweet sound of his name on Katara's lips. He felt her muscles clench around him, and he rammed forward once more before spilling inside of her, panting.

"You lose." He snickered, pulling out of her.

"I've never been happier to." Katara laughed getting up from the bed, "but next time, when I'm on top, we'll see who loses."

"Is it wrong to get turned on by them?" Toph asked, making Suki laugh.

"Again?" She asked, and the blind Earthbender nodded.

"Oh yeah."

"Why don't you find Aang and work out your… Problem, then?"

"Why, so you can go find Sokka and do the same?" Toph sneered.

"That's exactly the reason… You know, Aang certainly has gotten more attractive in the last four years. You think he'd be up for a foursome?" She joked, making Toph point at her eyes, as she attempted to roll them.

"It's scary that you're only half joking, Suki."

"What, can you blame me?" She said defensively, "You went after him while he was still with Katara."

"Yeah, but she was after Sparky, even if she denied it."

"True enough, she could practically melt glass with how badly she stared."

"Can't blame her, though." Toph snickered, "With all the times he practiced with his shirt off, I'm surprised she didn't jump his bones sooner."

"What I wouldn't give for one romp with him." Suki sighed.

"Your tastes in men sure differ a lot." Toph snorted.

"What?" Suki said defensively, "Comparing Sokka and Zuko is like comparing apple and oranges."

"And banana's if you count Aang." Toph added.

"He's earned banana status?" Suki asked, incredulously.

"Oh, yeah."

"About that foursome…"

**If you have any specific requests for what you want to see, feel free to PM me or leave one in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was the third week in their vacation, and Sokka had unwittingly uncovered the secrets everyone was keeping from him. When he had accidentally lost his boomerang around some rocks, and ran to get it back, he had caught Aang and Toph kissing. (Luckily that was all they were doing.) He dashed off to tell Katara about his discovery, only to see Zuko trying to find his own.

Suki had done the only thing she could think of to stop him from pulling out his hair; she had given him a bottle of Fire Whiskey. Of course when he got tipsy enough, he forgot all about his problems with his two best friends, and his sister enough to offer some more of the drink to everyone else. They were now using the empty bottle – the second on its way to being empty as well – to play spin the bottle.

By that time, Sokka was to far gone to deny Toph's – seemingly – semi innocent request. After all, what harm could come from it? The blind Earthbender took the empty bottle in her hand, and spun it as fast as she could. It teetered between Sokka and Katara until it slid over to the sister. They both shrugged, and leant forward, pecking lips.

"What kind of kiss is that?" Suki complained, crossing her arms.

"Suki's got a point," Aang said, making everyone stare at him dumbfounded, "it is a game, and you should do your best, even if you can't win."

Toph pointed her face in his direction for a moment before she smirked, and crawled over to where Katara was. Threading fingers through her hair, she pushed her lips against Katara's violently. When her friend gasped in surprise, Toph used the chance to trace her lower lip with her tongue, before tangling it with Katara's. The Waterbender let out a small moan, digging her nails into Toph's waist. They drew it out longer than appropriate, much longer, before disentangling themselves.

"Was that to the best of my abilities, Aang?" Toph snickered; she could practically feel the heat of his blush as he nodded his head. "Good, Sokka your turn."

He nodded, handing over the half full bottle to his sister before spinning the empty one on the floor. As it spun around the second bottle of Fire Whiskey disappeared as it was passed around the circle, until finally, the empty one pointed straight at Aang. Suki cheered in delight at this, clapping her hands, and Toph just snickered.

"Make this a good one too," she ordered, "if me and Sweetness had to try our best, than so do you!"

Sokka made a slight sound of protest before Suki pushed him forward, making him crawl forward until he was right in front of a waiting Aang, who had a small smile on his lips. Sokka shakily pushed his lips to the Airbenders, and slowly unclenched his muscles as Aang traced his lower lip with the bottom of his tongue. He pulled away before Aang could take it any farther, but Suki still had a Cheshire grin plastered on her face.

The game went on like this – with the exception of Sokka spinning Katara – until the third bottle was empty. Zuko left to get another one, but when Katara followed him out, no one expected that bottle to make it back to the room.

Suki's hit foot hit the bottle, accidentally landing on Toph, who was sprawled along the floor. With a giggle, she crawled over her, knee resting between her legs as she pressed her mouth to the other girls. Toph grinded against her leg creating friction, arms wrapped tightly around her neck until they both pulled away to breath. "So about that four-way?" Suki chuckled.

"You planned this all along, didn't you, Fan Girl?"

"Maybe." She giggled, looking over at Aang, who had been close enough to hear. "So what do you think?"

"I'm okay with it so long as Toph and Sokka are." He said, causing Sokka to pull himself to his feet using a chair.

"Fine, but no crossing swords, if you know what I mean." He muttered. The three remaining on the floor rose up, leaning against one another as they made their way to the door.

"Which room?" Toph slurred slightly, as they bumped against the walls of the halls.

"Mine," Sokka said, leading the way, "it's farthest from the other two's."

The door to his room burst open, and everyone crowded in, Suki splaying out on the bed, pulling Aang after her, to help get her clothes off. Sokka simply started to pull of his shirt before two pale hands caressed his chest, and turned him around. He felt his pulse sky rocket as Toph, un-tucked his shirt before slowly drifting to her knees, undoing his belt.

With one tug, his pants were on the floor, and her hand wrapped itself around his member. He let out a hiss at the sensation of her hand on him, and thought he was going to explode when her lips slowly encased his tip, then dipped down to cover the rest of his shaft. Her head bobbed up and down slowly, making him rock his hips back and forth uncontrollably.

When he popped out of her mouth, and she stood, he tugged her shirt and pants from her body, picking her up by the thighs, and resting her along his member. With one smooth shove, he entered her, and he could feel the shivers travel up her body as he walked towards the bed, each movement causing him to go just a little deeper inside her.

Sokka dropped her unceremoniously on the bed, her body bouncing slightly against the mattress. He saw Aang's head rise up from between Suki's legs, eliciting a cry of displeasure. Without taking his eyes off of Sokka's, he shoved into her with one smooth movement. Leaning against her body, Aang continued to thrust, her legs circling his waist.

On a sudden impulse, Sokka flipped Toph over, onto her knees before driving into her. Hands on her hips, he rocked against her heat, head thrown back in pleasure. Suki's nails began to dig into Aang's back, making light red marks on his skin, and Sokka gathered Toph's hair into a fist.

As his girlfriend let out a cry of pleasure, Sokka pulled out of Toph, grabbing Aang's shoulder and twisting him around. Without a word, he mashed their lips together, tongue plummeting into his mouth, as Suki's head dipped between Toph's legs.

Suki woke up with a start. She felt a smooth arm wrapped around her shoulders, which she knew wasn't her fiances When she sat up, a pit formed in her stomach at the nude form of the Airbender. But as her eyes adjusted to the light, she made out the shape of long black curls wresting on his other arm, pale arm wrapped possessively around his waist. She swallowed again as her gaze kept traveling until they found Sokka. She let out a breath of air before falling back to the bed. Spirits she wished she remember more of what happened last night.

"How would you like to reenact a few scenes from our time in the wine cellar?" Zuko whispered into Katara's ear, making her jump, but melt into his body as he yanked her hips back against him.

"You're up early." She purred, as he nipped her ear.

"You rise with the moon, I rise with the sun." He smiled against her skin, placing kisses down her neck.

"Well unless you want burnt breakfast, I would stop distracting the cook." She moaned, and he started to grind in slow swirls against her.

"I'm a Firebender, I'm use to it." He growled, pulling her face to the side so he could mash their lips together. Katara flipped her body around to cling to him, and Zuko lifted her up, sitting her on the counter, pressing his stiffening length into her robe.

"I'm not kidding, Aang." Sokka's echoing voice said from down the hall, causing them to leap away from each other. "You can't tell anyone."

"I don't see what the problem is, Sokka, the monks use to say that exploring ones sexuality isn't wrong."

"That's a weird thing for monks to say." Suki noted as they entered the kitchen.

"They got to make Airbending babies some how." Toph chortled, scratching her head, "Hey Sugar Queen, Sparky, how's breakfast coming? No reason for it to be burnt this time, right?"

"No," Katara hastily said, "none at all."

**If you have any specific requests for what you want to see, feel free to PM me or leave one in the reviews.**


End file.
